


Falling

by chenziee



Series: Until we drown [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, No one has sex, Omega Trafalgar D. Water Law, and related topics, as compliant as can be at least, period, rating for talk of sex, sex-i-couldn't-care-less Luffy, sex-repulsed Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: The timing for Law's heat couldn't have been worse; their attack on Doflamingo was just days away, and here he was, too busy fighting tooth and nail against hormones anddisgust.Law would really rather jump into the sea anddrownthan deal with one minute of this.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Until we drown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983853
Comments: 14
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note that there is not and will NOT be any sex in this fic, thank you.**

Feeling the familiar tug in his gut, Law wondered whether the timing could have been worse. He had known his heat was coming, he knew he would be cutting it close, but he had really hoped that it would wait until after they had dealt with Doflamingo. But no, of course not; _of course_ it came the first night on their way over to Dressrosa. At least he hadn’t set up the Caesar handover meeting yet so he could delay it a few days until he was back in shape but goddamn it, he really didn’t have the time or mind for this.

Law bit his bottom lip in an effort to distract himself from the first wave of arousal and slowly got up from where he was keeping watch of Caesar to head inside of the Thousand Sunny. Thankfully, the Straw Hats seemed like they wouldn’t care about the plan getting held up a bit but he needed to let Straw Hat know as soon as possible and then talk to Nami about keeping their course on a cloudless path for the meantime. He was sure she was going to be so happy about it that she’d charge him by the hour of his heat.

Not like that wasn’t the least of his problems right now.

Steeling himself for what was to come, he knocked on the door to the men’s quarters and waited for someone to open. He didn’t have to wait long, since Zoro was apparently already on his way out for training, and the reaction was immediate. Before either of them could say anything, Zoro’s nose twitched and he took a quick step back.

Law felt mild annoyance nagging at the back of his mind. Moments like this always reminded him of when he was sick from amber lead and people ran at the sight of him, terrified of the impossible contamination. He supposed it was always better than getting jumped on sight but that didn’t mean it didn’t irk him anyway.

“Oi, Luffy! We have a problem,” Zoro called inside the room without Law having to say anything and he was grateful. This was awkward enough without having to talk about it.

A groan of protest came a second later, then some rustling, until finally, “Ouch, no need to kick me!”

“You weren’t getting up.” Law placed the voice as Black Leg and could only assume Straw Hat was literally kicked out of bed.

Zoro retreated back inside the room then, leaving Law outside alone with his abdomen which started feeling like it was on fire. Wouldn’t be long until it would be hard for him to hold a civil conversation with an alpha so he really hoped the other captain would hurry the hell up.

The swordsman spoke up, his voice sounding muffled like his face was buried in something, “Torao needs to talk to you, just grab your mask and go.”

“Is that why you’re so clingy?” Black Leg asked, equal parts amusement and concern in his voice.

Zoro clicked his tongue before he grumbled, “Shut up, Shitty Cook.”

Law had no idea what they were talking about but he didn’t get to think on it as Straw Hat finally emerged then, a black mask with his Jolly Roger on it covering his mouth and nose.

Oh.

Was this to help him control himself when one of the omegas on his crew went into heat? That… was actually kind of sweet and Law chose to ignore the way his heart fluttered, as well as the implications there of. Instead, Law sighed, turning around to lead the way back on deck. Hopefully, the open air would keep the pheromones from becoming an issue.

Straw Hat caught up to him in a moment and Law could practically feel his eyes boring into his skull from the side. He wanted to snap at him to stop staring but that wouldn’t be a great start to this conversation. He _was_ going to be asking a big favour from his ally, after all.

"So, Straw Hat-ya, I think you can guess why I'm asking this but we need to postpone our plan. I'll be out of any fight for a few days," Law said matter-of-factly, trying to keep his voice level and void of any emotion.

Straw Hat nodded immediately. "Of course. I'd say we'll be able to handle it and you can just stay on the Sunny but it feels like this is really important to you so we'll wait until you can be there."

Law startled at the observation. He had never said anything about Doflamingo being important to him before, only that he was a step to taking Kaido down. It was a little unsettling having been figured out so easily but it didn't look like Straw Hat cared. More importantly, it didn't seem like he was going to question him on it either so Law decided to not dwell on it for now. He could deal with what it meant when he didn't have to worry about the way his breathing was becoming shallower by the minute.

"Thank you," he simply replied instead.

Before he could say anything more, Straw Hat spoke up again and even with half of his face covered, Law could tell he was smiling at him with that wide, impossibly bright smile that always made Law's heart feel lighter. "No problem—" he paused to point up to the sky— "You said no clouds, right, Torao? I'll tell Nami to keep going like that."

Law blinked. He was honestly surprised the airhead remembered him saying that; Law could swear Straw Hat was never listening to him when he explained anything. "Yes. It's going to be even more important the longer we're on the open seas."

"Alright, I'll let her know!" Straw Hat nodded seriously and Law wondered whether he actually realized how important this was. "By the way," he continued, cocking his head to the side in thought, “we have a room for heats if you want to use it.”

“This ship seriously has everything, doesn’t it?” Law wondered out loud, chuckling at the absurdity of the entire situation.

"Did you see the aquarium, yet?" Straw Hat asked with excitement, basically bouncing in place.

Looking at him like that, Law thought how the man in front of him was absolutely ridiculous and childish but he couldn't bring himself to hate it. And so he only looked him in the eyes and replied honestly, "It was the first thing you showed me."

"Okay, because it's awesome." Straw Hat was nodding to himself in approval as if he wasn't the one who dragged Law by the hand to the ship's bar to show off the aquarium as soon as Law boarded their ship for the first time yesterday.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Law huffed out a laugh. And then he jumped when suddenly Straw Hat was standing right in front of him, those big expressive eyes staring at him in wonder. Law had to stop himself from taking a step back; he was standing too close and the smell of _alpha_ right in his face was _not_ helping. He could only ask, "What?"

"I just thought how nice it is to see you smile and laugh, Torao. You've been so on edge, even more so this morning," Straw Hat explained, the look in his eyes turning so soft it made Law almost spill his guts to him.

But he couldn't really say he would rather face Doflamingo _and_ Kaido at once right now than deal with something as simple and natural as a heat, could he? It would bring questions and doubtful looks and Law was really tired of both. And so he simply shrugged and changed the topic, letting Straw Hat lead him to the special room made for dealing with the hell weeks known as heats.

* * *

Looking around the isolated, cosy room, Law had to give it to the Sunny’s shipwright. It was quite obviously built mostly for Nico Robin, judging by the bookshelves and cute animal cravings in the walls—which was actually kind of amusing; just how quickly did the Robo get infatuated by Nico?—with Black Leg as an afterthought, but Law could safely say that the “heat room” was perfect for any omega who needed it. There was a large, round bed with a lot of pillows and blankets that worked as a nest, a shower, toilet, a tiny kitchen space, and what looked like a bell, presumably to easily call for room service from the rest of the crew.

Law sighed. He liked the room but he really would prefer it if he didn’t have to use it at all. He didn’t have a choice, though, did he? 

He leaned Kikoku against the wall next to the bed, throwing his jacket on the small cabinet on the other side. Just as he made himself comfortable, a tug in his abdomen made him hiss. It was getting stronger, almost impossible to ignore at this point. His stomach felt like it was on fire, his dick twitching as it slowly came to life, and he felt slick slowly forming and leaking out.

It was making him feel sick.

Not for the first time, Law wished he could just cut out all his reproductive organs and hormonal glands so that he didn’t have to deal with this ever again but he knew that would just give him constant complications which would make his life even more annoying than it was this way. He knew it would hinder him in everything he did for the rest of his life but every time his heat hit, he seriously considered it anyway.

It just felt so _disgusting, the_ way his dick pulsed with increasing intensity, the way his abdomen felt as if it was constantly being squeezed and grilled at the same time, the smell, the _slick…_ it was making his stomach turn. But he knew even actually throwing up wouldn’t make it stop. He would have to suffer through it and hope it would go away sooner rather than later, and that there would be enough soap for all the showers he would be taking until it did. And even then, he could only pray he wouldn’t scrub his skin until it bled _again._

Digging his nails into the palm of his hand painfully as another wave of arousal—and nausea—came over him, he cursed the fact he was born an omega. He would break into Mariejois if he thought it would make him a fucking beta. Or rid him of a dynamic altogether, that would be even better. Why was this bullshit even a thing? He hated it. Hated it more than he hated Doflamingo and that was saying _something._

Law let himself fall, only barely having it in himself to appreciate how soft and comfortable the bed was. He felt too disgusting already.

Just then, a knock on the door drew his attention and Law looked up, a frown on his face. He really didn't want to deal with anyone or anything right now but…

"Who is it?" he asked, and he hated how breathy it sounded. Even his voice was making him want to throw up.

"It's me," was his only response and Law wondered how stupid this guy was. He was lucky Law could tell by the voice.

Although, why could he tell? Law didn't know but he didn't want to think about it right then. "Straw Hat-ya. What is it?"

The door opened a little and Law had to stop himself from creating a room as his immediate response because yes, he didn't want any fucking alpha around him right now but it would probably bring forth more questions than he cared to answer if he were to attack on sight, after acknowledging his presence no less. So he only clenched his jaw and sat back up to watch Straw Hat appear in the door, mask still firmly in place over his nose and mouth. "Torao, I talked to Nami and she said it's no problem and to just let her know when you think it's alright to start heading to Dressroba."

"Rosa," Law corrected automatically before shaking his head. It didn't really matter, did it? "Thank you."

"No problem," Straw Hat replied with a smile, although Law could tell it was a little tight. He could probably smell the pheromones even through the mask and it was making it hard for the alpha to act like nothing was wrong.

The sooner he got him out of the room, the better for the both of them. "Was there anything else?"

Straw Hat scratched at the back of his head awkwardly, looking painfully apologetic, and it was making Law dread what he was going to say when he finally opened his mouth, "Can we help you in any way?” His words were uncertain, like he had absolutely no idea what to do with an omega in heat. “I mean, well, Franky can’t help since he’s bonded to Robin and Zoro can’t help because Sanji would kill him but Sanji said even the scent of an alpha might make it easier and Robin said something about toys in the cabinet? I don’t know what toys have to do with this, though.” He finished speaking with a genuinely confused look on his face and Law wondered whether he was _that_ naive or _that_ much of an idiot.

Whichever it was, the result was the same and Law still had to say he didn't care for either of those options. If anything, he’d love to ask doctor Tony to drug him up so he could pass these few days in a coma and not have to deal with it but he was sure he would get shot down immediately. He wouldn’t do it for someone else either, as a doctor. Which didn’t mean he hadn’t done it to _himself_ before when he was desperate enough but that was beside the point.

And so, if he were to have to stay awake he didn't want anything—and he meant _anything—_ sexual coming near him, be it an aroused alpha smell or worse, _toys._ He would rather die than let anything go inside him.

"Thanks for the concern," he said, his voice sounding tight even to himself. But then he paused, looking at Straw Hat with a mix of suspicion and curiosity before speaking slowly, "You mentioned Robo-ya and Zoro-ya. Not gonna offer yourself?"

Straw Hat cocked his head to the side, regarding Law with a bemused look in his eyes. "Offer myself for what?"

It was such a painfully honest question that Law couldn't help but bark out a small laugh. Seriously, was he naive or stupid? Law couldn't tell. Gesturing vaguely between himself and Straw Hat, he explained, "You're an alpha without a partner and there's an omega in heat in front of you. Not going to offer to _help me?"_ Law made a face at the idea; he refused to even think about what he just said but he was curious. Usually, every alpha in the vicinity came over drooling at the smell of a heat, no matter who they, or the omega were.

Straw Hat's eyes widened and he quickly replied, "Do you want me to?" 

There was something akin to horror in his eyes and tone of voice and Law frowned. What did that mean? Not that his answer would change if he knew. "If you try anything, I will cut your dick off and choke you with it," he said easily, immediately.

"Oh, thank God," Straw Hat sighed in obvious relief.

Law didn't understand why those words hurt. He had meant every word of his threat, he would _maim_ anyone who tried to touch him. So why did Straw Hat's refusal matter?

Something must have shown on his face, however, because only a second later, Straw Hat started waving his hands in front of himself, frantically apologizing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean I don't like you or anything! I actually like you a lot and I would like to try to be an alpha for you here if you wanted me to but I just—" he paused, looking like he was wrecking his brain for the right words— "I just don't want to have sex, ever."

A heavy silence settled over the room, with Straw Hat looking as uncomfortable as Law had ever seen him, while Law himself was speechless. Did he hear that right? "What?"

"I don't want sex, I'm sorry." Straw Hat actually looked incredibly apologetic as he said that and Law… Law could only laugh.

He wasn't the only one.

He wasn't the only one who was _broken._

“It’s not funny, I’m serious,” Straw Hat mumbled and there was an adorable frown on his face.

“Sorry, it’s not that. I just never thought there would be anyone to understand me literally getting sick to my stomach at the very thought of sex,” Law explained, a wry smile on his lips. 

Straw Hat nodded seriously. “I get what you mean, everyone always looks at me all weird when I say that. I don’t get sick but I just couldn’t care less, I guess. Plus the smell of heat is overwhelming and makes me lose my appetite so I don’t like it.” There was such finality in his voice even while his words sounded so very ridiculous and Law felt a genuine smile tug on his lips. 

“Is that why you wear that mask?” Law asked, making Straw Hat nod proudly, and the amusement he felt at the sight was making him feel so much lighter. Maybe this alpha wouldn’t be so bad to have around.

Just then another wave of arousal hit him and he automatically pulled his legs closer to his chest and— He really didn’t like the way his dick was straining and rubbing against his pants. His heat barely even started and his skin was already crawling like this.

“Are you okay?” came an alarmed question from Straw Hat immediately as the other pirate ran over to the bed to check on him.

As if he didn’t know what was wrong. Or maybe he didn’t; if what he said before was true, he had probably never even seen an omega in heat. And even if he did… Law supposed he couldn’t have seen one who turned green when they felt their slick flow out of their body.

Law flinched when Straw Hat’s hand came to rest against the back of his neck. Not because he hated it but because he _didn’t_ hate it. It took a moment for him to process why but by then, Straw Hat had already jumped away, several quickly muttered ‘sorry’s on his lips, probably assuming Law was about to bite his hand off for touching him so suddenly and, on top of that, in such an intimate alpha-to-omega way.

And that was… sweet. Straw Hat was being so sweet during this entire ordeal and Law almost wanted to ask him to stay. Stay, because his touch wasn’t making him feel sick and he was _respectful_ of Law’s boundaries, not questioning a single thing he had said or done. And most importantly—

“Straw Hat-ya, excuse me for a sec,” Law said and, not waiting for a response, grabbed for Straw Hat’s hand, bringing his wrist right to his nose.

Straw Hat next to him froze, probably scared of what Law was going to do to him. But Law ignored it, smelling carefully at where Straw Hat’s scent glands were.

“Uhm, Torao? What’s wrong?” Straw Hat asked uncertainly after a moment.

Law blinked, gripping the alpha’s hand even tighter. Slowly, he looked back at Straw Hat, opening his mouth to finally speak, his voice quiet and full of all the wonder he felt in that moment. “You’re not affected at all.”

“Well, yeah,” Straw Hat said simply, looking and sounding so incredibly confused and Law felt a smile tug on his lips.

This idiot was seriously so…

“I’ll take that alpha scented cloth or patch or whatever,” Law said as he finally let go of Straw Hat’s hand. It was incredible. There wasn’t even a hint of arousal in the other pirate’s scent and it was actually making Law _relax._ Like he was safe, protected from anyone coming to jump him and from his own hormone induced urges that were making him want to crawl out of his skin and grow a new one just so that he could feel clean again. He even felt the pulsing in his stomach get weaker, his breathing calming just a little bit. Black Leg was right, simply smelling an alpha’s scent helped; but Law was pretty sure that for him, it was only _Straw Hat’s_ scent that would work for him right now. It was only a little embarrassing but he didn’t care. Not when there was something to make this hell a little bit bearable.

Straw Hat smiled at him so brightly that Law could make it out clearly even through the mask on his face and his heart skipped a beat.

Goddamn it, he was falling for this idiot of an alpha, wasn’t he?

“Okay! I’ll be right back, stay where you are!” Straw Hat called, already almost out of the door and Law could only stare after him because really, where the hell would he go?

Chuckling to himself, Law took off the rest of his clothes, deciding he might as well take a shower before Straw Hat got back. Hopefully, by the time he got out, the scent patches would be waiting for him and he would be able to take a fucking nap.

What he didn’t expect when he got out, however, was to, instead of his patches, find the entire Straw Hat lying sprawled on the bed, pouring something over the face mask in his hand before he put it on. He then looked up at Law who was standing frozen in the door to the bathroom, towel over his head where he was drying his hair. He even had the guts to _pat the bed next to him,_ asking Law to _join him._

“What are you doing?” Law asked, unable to move a muscle.

Straw Hat made a face at him as if he was stupid and Law wanted to just kick him out right then. It wouldn’t take more than two seconds and he didn’t even have to explain himself; it was tempting and he flexed his hand, contemplating whether he should just create a room and be done with it but before he could decide either way, Straw Hat spoke up, “You wanted my scent so I thought it would be better to just stay here with you. I brought snacks.” He pointed towards the little kitchen area with an excited spark in his eyes as if _that_ was the most important part.

Law stared at him blankly. It made _sense_ but who even came to such a conclusion? Unbelievable. This idiot was unbelievable and Law couldn’t even say anything back, couldn’t argue. He was too shocked to even form a _thought,_ much less reason with the stubborn, oblivious alpha.

There really wasn’t anything left for him to do but to give up, was there? Sighing, Law discarded the towel on his head and joined Straw Hat in the bed, making himself comfortable in a half-sitting position against the pillows. Now that he was only wearing the loose pants that he found in the closet in the bathroom, he could really appreciate how nice the bedding on this thing was. It was soft and kind of cool to the touch, soothing to his oversensitive skin. The Straw Hats really paid stupid amount of attention to the detail on their ship. It was… nice.

Law still prefered the security of the Polar Tang, especially when he was this vulnerable, _especially_ when Joker could come at them at any moment. But he could still appreciate the Sunny and her comforts.

“What were you putting on the mask?” Law asked when he settled into the pillows, trying to distract himself from the _lust_ that was once again beginning to nag at him more strongly.

“Oh, this?” Straw Hat asked, showing Law the little bottle with a clear liquid inside. “Chopper made it for me, it helps me not smell the scent thingies.”

“Scent thing— you mean pheromones?” Law asked, absolutely flabbergasted. Was this a real conversation?

Straw Hat waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, that. It doesn’t cancel it entirely but it’s not so annoying with this.”

“Interesting,” Law hummed, taking a closer look at the bottle’s contents. It had never occurred to him to make something like this but it was certainly worth looking into.

But later. Definitely later. Right now, he was exhausted and as tempting as distracting himself with research sounded, he really wanted that nap before he wouldn’t be able to.

As if reading his thoughts, Straw Hat threw one of the blankets over the both of them before he laid down next to Law, peeking up at him with those large, innocent eyes as if begging for Law to stop pretending and come down to him and Law sighed. There really was no use fighting those eyes.

Straw Hat snickered at his victory when Law finally complied with the silent request and if Law wasn’t so emotionally and physically drained already, he would have kicked him off the bed for it. As it was, he only groaned, muttering a weak “Shut up,” before he turned around to bury his face in Straw Hat’s neck.

The effect was immediate. The calm, balanced scent was more comforting than his shower or the soft bed ever could hope to be and it wasn’t long before he got drowsy; he didn’t even protest the arm that wrapped around him securely, or the fingers that were slowly running through his hair. He was too comfortable, too tired, and too grateful for the small relief Luffy’s scent and little touches were giving him.

He still couldn’t belive he felt safe with an alpha during a heat. It was almost absurd but Luffy was always absurd and Law…

Law was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the incredibly kind and beautiful comments on the first chapter, I cried so much this morning, waking up to them ㅠ0ㅠ I don't deserve this fandom and its sweet and supportive people <33

Law squinted at the brightness of the sun when he finally emerged from the heat room for the first time in days. Taking a deep breath, he took a moment to appreciate the fresh air and smiled, glad to  _ not  _ be surrounded by the heavy scent of pheromones. Now he only needed a fresh coffee and he would be perfectly happy.

“Torao, I’ll go let Nami know we can head to Dressroba now. Meet you in the kitchen!” Luffy said loudly from behind him, sounding way too excited for Law’s tastes. But well, he was sure the lively alpha had to have so much pent up energy after doing next to nothing for days so he could overlook the shouting in his ear this once.

“Alright, thanks,” Law nodded, not even bothering to correct Luffy on the name of the island at this point.

Before he ran off, Luffy stood on his tip toes to give Law a quick kiss on the cheek, making Law push him away half-heartedly. How embarrassing could this guy be? He hoped no one saw as he was sure the Straw Hats weren’t above teasing him for the rest of his miserable life.

But he he still squeezed Luffy’s hand before they parted ways, an action that earned him a bright, happy smile and Law couldn’t help but smile back. He wondered how the hell they got to this point so fast; it’s barely been a week since they ran into each other and Law already had no problem with casual touches like this. It was ridiculous.

Shaking his head at the unexpected situation he found himself in, he slowly made his way to the kitchen for his sorely needed coffee, not noticing the black haired woman who watched them silently from the garden above with a soft, knowing smile on her lips.

* * *

“I still can’t believe you actually got Luffy to spend your heat with you,” Black Leg said conversationally when he put the steaming cup in front of Law.

Law made a face at his words, muttering with mild annoyance, “I didn’t get him to do anything, he forced himself into my bed.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow at that. “I honestly didn’t think I’d ever see the day when Luffy would willingly fuck someone.”

“When exactly did I say anything about that?” Law asked him, hoping his blank face and flat tone of voice got across how very unimpressed he was by that statement.

Zoro and Black Leg exchanged a glance, then Zoro huffed in amusement while Black Leg shot Law a crooked smile. “Okay, gotta admit that makes more sense than Luffy having sex.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I didn’t have to throw Luffy-ya overboard for trying anything.” Law smirked, leaning back in his chair as he took a sip of his coffee.

“First name basis already, I see,” Zoro teased, a smirk of his own on his face.

Law clicked his tongue at him; nothing would get past these people, would it? He was sure they would never let him live it down either. Pointedly ignoring the both of them, Law hid his face behind his coffee cup.

Just then, Nico Robin walked into the room, saving Law from the amused looks. Or so he thought until she sat down opposite to him and spoke up, “You and Luffy do make a very cute couple, Torao-kun—” Law nearly spat out his coffee as the archeologist turned to Sanji— “Can I have a coffee, too?”

“Of course, Robin-chan,” Black Leg said, bowing deeply.

Zoro hummed and Law could feel his stare at the side of his head. “I don’t know Robin, this guy doesn’t look like he could act cute if he tried.”

Law was seriously contemplating tossing them all into the sea or maybe just jumping there himself. Anything to get away from this conversation.

"You'd be surprised, they were quite adorable a few minutes ago—" she paused to thank Black Leg for her coffee— "Definitely cuter than you and Sanji," she finished, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

Law decided murder wouldn’t be necessary, after all, as he could admit watching Zoro and Black Leg sputter, with Zoro immediately complaining that 'Robin was one to talk, being bonded to a giant robot,' which led to the two of them fighting among themselves because 'how dare the Marimo insult Robin-chan,' was  _ very _ amusing. He could definitely see the appeal—which of course didn't mean he liked it when it was aimed at him but he  _ could  _ appreciate the beauty of it. Not to mention it effectively switched the focus away from him. He might have to start doing that.

"You are one scary woman," Law noted, glancing at Nico with a smirk.

Robin chuckled, smiling back at Law warmly. "Thank you," she answered, before looking at Law inquisitively. "I don't think our captain realizes, but it’s something on Dressrosa that you  _ really _ want, right? You know, you can be honest with Luffy, he will help whatever your motivations are."

"It's not that simple," Law said firmly. He really didn't want to have this conversation. Not now, not ever.

“It could be,” Robin noted easily, smiling in that unreadable way of hers. “But I’m not trying to tell you what to do, I just want to ask you to not do anything stupid. Luffy has lost enough as it is.”

Law wanted to tell her to not bury him so fast but as soon as he opened his mouth to do just that, he closed it. She wasn’t wrong after all; he wasn’t really expecting to live through this. He was going against Doflamingo, after all, and there was so much that could go wrong, no matter how much he thought this plan through. And Law had not cared, not really; not as long as Doflamingo suffered, too.

But now, looking into Nico Robin’s seemingly all-knowing eyes as she patiently waited for him to properly mull over her words, he couldn’t say it was the same anymore. He didn’t know why or how, but he didn’t want to just up and die now. There was something there for him with Straw Hat, something he had never thought he could have—or wanted to have—and he wanted to see where it could go. What it could give him.

But was it more important than getting revenge? Law didn’t know.

He was about to say something,  _ anything _ to get her to stop looking at him like she could see right through him, read him like one of her books, but before he could so much as open his mouth, the door to the kitchen flew open.

“Sanji! Food!” Luffy shouted immediately, drawing everyone’s attention to himself.

Zoro and Black Leg stopped fighting then, Zoro returning to polishing his katanas while Sanji acknowledged his captain’s demand and turned to his stove, the both of them acting as if nothing happened. Nico Robin simply chuckled as Luffy propelled himself inside the room, flying straight into the chair next to Law, nearly toppling the table over in the process and laughing the entire time.

Law huffed, half in annoyance, half amusement at the alpha’s antics. How was this ball of energy even a person, Law would never understand.

“Torao, did you get your coffee? Do you want food?” Straw Hat asked, a wide grin on his face.

Law shook his head, simply gesturing to his almost empty coffee. “No, thanks. But I could use another cup.”

Luffy frowned at his words, looking like he was about to complain about Law not eating enough—which wouldn’t be the first time this week—but in the end, he only pouted and turned away, calling to Black Leg, “Sanji, more coffee, too!”

“Sorry, my hands are full. The pot’s over there,” the cook said absent-mindedly while he tossed the rice in his pan.

Luffy jumped up again at his words, heading straight for the pot full of the blessed dark liquid and Nico Robin laughed quietly. “And you claim you’re not cute together.”

Law clicked his tongue, glaring at her for good measure and hoping he wasn’t blushing. Deciding to ignore the giggle Nico Robin gave him, he glanced at Straw Hat, who was idly standing at the kitchen counter with the coffee pot in his hands, trying to steal food from under Black Leg’s nose and failing miserably. Then, he turned back to look at Nico Robin, starting to speak, “About what you said before—”

“You don’t have to say anything, Torao-kun,” she said softly, stopping him. “I just want you to think about it, okay?”

Law let go of a sigh, simply nodding in response just as Luffy reappeared in the chair next to him, coffee pot in one hand, an empty cup in the other. He went to refill Law’s cup until it was almost overflowing before pouring some for himself and discarding the pot.

Zoro looked up from his swords, staring at Straw Hat as if he was seeing things. Robin as well looked on curiously while Luffy raised the cup to his lips, took a sip, and then—

“Bleh! So bitter. How can you drink this, Torao?” he whined, sputtering as he shoved the barely touched coffee away.

Immediately, a spatula came flying at his head and Black Leg shouted, “Stop acting stupid and refill Robin-chan’s coffee!”

A large pout appeared on Straw Hat’s lips but he did reluctantly reach for the pot once more and as Zoro and Nico Robin started laughing, Law was surprised to find himself chuckling as well. These people were a terrible influence but he didn’t hate it. Instead, he felt getting drawn into their pace like a moth to a flame and he was willing to let Luffy drag him along if it meant he could feel this light, like he didn’t have to worry about anything for as long as he was with them. It was a weird feeling and he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to it but he was willing to damn well try.

He was brought back to reality when Luffy leaned against him, that cute pout still on his face even while he complained about Sanji bullying him and Law smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around the alpha’s shoulders.

And he was still falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something about asexual characters in omegaverse for ages but ~~I forgot~~ none of my ships until LawLu really worked for it so yay for our boys :D
> 
> The second chapter will be a lot shorter than this one, you can expect it... tomorrow, unless I forget. There will also be a companion fic where Luffy goes into a rut but I haven't started writing that one yet, so I can't give any trustworthy time-frame for it. Stay tuned, I guess? xD


End file.
